mytologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Klods-Hans
Ude på landet var der en gammel gård, og i den var der en gammel herremand, som havde to sønner, der var så vittige, at det halve var nok; de ville fri til kongens datter og det turde de, for hun havde ladet kundgøre at hun ville tage til mand, den, hun fandt bedst kunne tale for sig. De to forberedte sig nu i otte dage, det var den længste tid de havde til det, men det var også nok, for de havde forkundskaber og de er nyttige. Den ene kunne udenad hele det latinske leksikon og byens avis for tre år, og det både forfra og bagfra; den anden havde gjort sig bekendt med alle lavsartiklerne og hvad hver oldermand måtte vide, så kunne han tale med om staten, mente han, dernæst forstod han også at brodere seler, for han var fin og fingernem. "Jeg får kongedatteren!" sagde de begge to, og så gav deres fader dem hver en dejlig hest; han, som kunne leksikonet og aviserne fik en kulsort, og han, som var oldermandsklog og broderede fik en mælkehvid, og så smurte de sig i mundvigene med levertran, for at de kunne blive mere smidige. Alle tjenestefolkene var nede i gården for at se dem stige til hest; i det samme kom den tredje broder, for der var tre, men der var ingen der regnede ham med, som broder, for han havde ikke sådan lærdom som de to, og ham kaldte de bare Klods-Hans. "Hvor skal I hen siden I er i stadstøjet?" spurgte han. "Til hove for at snakke os kongedatteren til! Har du ikke hørt hvad trommen går om over hele landet!" Og så fortalte de ham det. "Hille den, så må jeg nok med!" sagde Klods-Hans og brødrene lo af ham og red af sted. "Fader, lad mig få en hest!" råbte Klods-Hans. "Jeg får sådan en lyst til at gifte mig. Ta'r hun mig, så ta'r hun mig! og ta'r hun mig ikke, så ta'r jeg hende alligevel!" "Det er noget snak!" sagde faderen, "Dig giver jeg ingen hest. Du kan jo ikke tale! nej, brødrene det er stads-karle!" "Må jeg ingen hest få!" sagde Klods-Hans, "så ta'r jeg gedebukken, den er min egen, og den kan godt bære mig!" og så satte han sig skrævs over gedebukken, stak sine hæle i siden på den og fór af sted hen ad landevejen. Huj! hvor det gik. "Her kommer jeg!" sagde Klods-Hans, og så sang han så at det skingrede efter. Men brødrene red ganske stille forud; de talte ikke et ord, de måtte tænke over på alle de gode indfald, de ville komme med, for det skulle nu være så udspekuleret! "Halehoj!" råbte Klods-Hans, "her kommer jeg! se hvad jeg fandt på landevejen!" og så viste han dem en død krage, han havde fundet! "Klods!" sagde de, "hvad vil du med den?" "Den vil jeg forære til kongedatteren!" "Ja, gør du det!" sagde de, lo og red videre. "Halehoj! her kommer jeg! se, hvad jeg nu har fundet, det finder man ikke hver dag på landevejen!" Og brødrene vendte om igen for at se hvad det var. "Klods!" sagde de, "det er jo en gammel træsko, som overstykket er gået af! skal kongedatteren også ha' den?" "Det skal hun!" sagde Klods-Hans; og brødrene lo og de red og de kom langt forud. "Halehoj! her er jeg!" råbte Klods-Hans; "nej, nu bliver det værre og værre! halehoj! det er mageløst!" "Hvad har du nu fundet!" sagde brødrene. "Oh!" sagde Klods-Hans, "det er ikke til at tale om! hvor hun vil blive glad, kongedatteren!" "Uh!" sagde brødrene, "det er jo pludder der er kastet lige op af grøften!" "Ja det er det!" sagde Klods-Hans, "og det er den fineste slags, man kan ikke holde på den!" og så fyldte han lommen. Men brødrene red alt hvad tøjet kunne holde, og så kom de en hel time forud og holdt ved byens port, og der fik frierne nummer efter som de kom, og blev sat i række, seks i hvert geled og så tæt at de ikke kunne røre armene, og det var nu meget godt, for ellers havde de sprættet rygstykkerne op på hverandre, bare fordi den ene stod foran den anden. Alle landets øvrige indvånere stod rundt om slottet, lige op til vinduerne for at se kongedatteren tage mod frierne, og ligesom en af dem kom ind i stuen, slog talegaven klik for ham. "Dur ikke!" sagde kongedatteren. "Væk!" Nu kom den af brødrene, som kunne leksikonet, men det havde han rent glemt ved at stå i række, og gulvet knirkede og loftet var af spejlglas, så at han så sig selv på hovedet, og ved hvert vindue stod tre skrivere og en oldermand, der hver skrev op alt hvad der blev sagt, at det straks kunne komme i avisen og sælges for to skilling på hjørnet. Det var frygteligt, og så havde de fyret sådan i kakkelovnen, at den var rød i tromlen! "Det er en svær varme her er herinde!" sagde frieren. "Det er fordi min fader i dag steger hanekyllinger!" sagde kongedatteren. "Bæh!" der stod han, den tale havde han ikke ventet; ikke et ord vidste han at sige, for noget morsomt ville han have sagt. Bæh! "Dur ikke!" sagde kongedatteren. "Væk!" og så måtte han af sted. Nu kom den anden broder. "Her er en forfærdelig hede!" - sagde han. "Ja, vi steger hanekyllinger i dag!" sagde kongedatteren. "Hvad be - hvad?" sagde han, og alle skriverne skrev hvad be - hvad! "Dur ikke!" sagde kongedatteren. "Væk!" Nu kom Klods-Hans, han red på gedebukken lige ind i stuen. "Det var da en gloende hede!" sagde han. "Det er fordi jeg steger hanekyllinger!" sagde kongedatteren. "Det var jo rart det!" sagde Klods-Hans, "så kan jeg vel få en krage stegt?" "Det kan De meget godt!" sagde kongedatteren, "men har De noget at stege den i, for jeg har hverken potte eller pande!" "Men det har jeg!" sagde Klods-Hans. "Her er kogetøj med tinkrampe!" og så trak han den gamle træsko frem og satte kragen midt i den. "Det er til et helt måltid!" sagde kongedatteren, "men hvor får vi dyppelse fra!" "Den har jeg i lommen!" sagde Klods-Hans. "Jeg har så meget jeg kan spilde af det!" og så hældte han lidt pludder af lommen. "Det kan jeg lide!" sagde kongedatteren, "Du kan da svare! og du kan tale og dig vil jeg have til mand! men ved du, at hvert ord vi siger og har sagt, skrives op og kommer i morgen i avisen! ved hvert vindue ser du stå tre skrivere og en gammel oldermand, og oldermanden er den værste for han kan ikke forstå!" og det sagde hun nu for at gøre ham bange. Og alle skriverne vrinskede og slog en blækklat på gulvet. "Det er nok herskabet!" sagde Klods-Hans, "så må jeg give oldermanden det bedste!" og så vendte han sine lommer og gav ham pludderet i ansigtet. "Det var fint gjort!" sagde kongedatteren, "det kunne jeg ikke have gjort! men jeg skal nok lære det!" - Og så blev Klods-Hans konge, fik en kone og en krone og sad på en trone, og det har vi lige ud af oldermandens avis - og den er ikke til at stole på! (Andersen, Klods-Hans 1855) Kilder *Andersen, Hans Christian. 1855. »Klods-Hans.« www.andersenstories.com. Senest hentet eller vist den 04. 03 2016. http://www.andersenstories.com/da/andersen_fortaellinger/klods_hans. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Hans Christian Andersens eventyr